Quidditch Affairs
by xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo
Summary: A sexy little one-shot about Ginny and Oliver. SMUT! Please Review!


**This is a complete SMUT pointless story. It basically just came to mind randomly. I'm no genius for writing it.**

**

* * *

**

Pushed up against the wall, her dress riding dangerously up her thighs, her legs wrapped around his. Damn, what had she gotten herself into? "Oliver...Please..." She whispered, her attempt at resisting failing more by the second. She felt his groin grind up against her crotch and moaned loudly. This seemed to please him for a smirk spread across his perfect features.

How _had_ she gotten herself into this situation? One moment she'd been enjoying herself at the party and the next she was being dragged out of the room into a dimly lit hallway and pushed up against the wall roughly. It's not that she hadn't always imagined this happening, but never in a million years did she think it would actually happen. Sure she dreamed about it, thought about it, and desired it, but in no means would she have acted on it herself. After all, she was a married woman.

Ginny Potter, wife of the famous Harry Potter, had always had a little crush on Oliver Wood. It wasn't a crush, actually. More like... lust. After all, the man absolutely gorgeous! He was as close as one could get to perfection. And his little Scottish accent just made everything ten times cuter. No doubt, he could get any woman he wanted on the spot, with a snap of his finger. But yet he wanted her. That idea seemed ludicrous to Ginny.

The whole story started when Harry ran into Oliver at the Ministry one day. Although Harry was an Auror now, Oliver hadn't forgotten Harry's mad Quidditch skills during school, and had invited him to a party at his own house. All the biggest players would be invited. It would just be a chance for Oliver to show off Harry. Of course Harry couldn't resist anything to do with Quidditch so he had invited Ginny to come along with him.

It was then that Ginny first laid eyes on the former Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Age had done him better than she could've imagined. He'd grown a lot and matured. Playing Quidditch all these years didn't do him much harm, either. Quite the contrary. He was lean yet built, just the perfect combination. His classic black turtlenecks couldn't hide his muscles from flexing everytime his moved. And he was very poised, calm, and confident, yet charming and funny. He had a twinkle in his eyes that he only got when someone was greatly amusing him or when he showed interest in a lady. Ginny had noticed all of this in one night.

When she had first seen him, her breath was knocked away and for the first time in years she got butterflies in her stomach. He had come up to them and greeted Harry excitedly, and when he turned to her she saw his face light up. Harry had introduced her while Oliver had picked up her hand and gently bent down to kiss is.

"I believe I remember you from school." He had said quietly. "You're the girl who opened the Chamber, correct?" Normally Ginny got very annoyed when people reminded her of her first year. It seemed very frustrating that they only remembered her for that. But the way Oliver had put it wasn't offensive. He didn't say it in a rude or curious way, he was only politely asking, as if poking fun at her, but not really. She smiled a brilliant smile as an answer and she saw that twinkle in his eyes.

After that he had turned back to Harry and began talking to him. Not another single word was passed between them for the rest of the evening, but every once in a while his eyes would meet up with hers and he'd give her a little wink that would cause her stomach to do back flips. And it would be like this for every one of his parties. They would greet each other, share a moment, and not acknowledge each other for the rest of the night, other than those few stolen glances.

Of course she didn't tell this to anyone. Not even her close friends and _especially_ not Harry. She knew they would all disapprove if she were to and besides, she kind of liked having a secret between her and that mouth-watering man that no one knew of. Of course she felt guilty for physically desiring another man other than her husband. It wasn't like Harry wasn't good enough in bed or anything. She would have a wonderful time with him. But most of the time, it would be more fun than passionate. They would talk and do it, then talk some more and giggle in between. Not that she was complaining. After all, she always reached her climax, every time. But for once she wondered what it would feel like to be loved by a true lover. Someone with lots of experience. Someone who would know exactly what to do to make her go crazy.

It was more than a couple times that Ginny had closed her eyes and imagined Oliver Wood making love to her instead of Harry. But in her mind, he wasn't making love to her. He was shagging her. There was a big difference. Even in her dreams he'd be there. And they'd do it in all kinds of positions as well. Against the wall, doggy style, on a desk. Anything and absolutely everything one could think of.

So it was this one fateful night, where it all changed. They were at another one of Oliver's parties and Ginny was talking and laughing with a group of professional Quidditch players or wives of players. They were poking fun at their husbands, talking about all the crazy things that had happened to them during sex. It was then that the music, which had been playing in the background before, had turned louder and couples began to stream towards the center of the room to dance. It was a slow track and everyone turned around to watch.

Ginny felt a hand on the small of her back and turned to see Harry smiling at her. "Care to dance, love?" He asked her. Ginny smiled back and let him lead her onto the dance floor. Harry had never been a good dancer and usually wouldn't suggest to dance, but it was clear that he had a couple of glasses of whine, which always lightened him up. They rocked together to the music for half a minute or so, Harry stepping on her feet every once in a while, making Ginny laugh.

Just as this song ended and another one started up, Ginny felt another hand on her back.

"May I?" Someone asked behind her and when Ginny turned around to see who it was, she felt her heart stop for a minute. Harry smiled at the two and nodded his approval and walked away. Ginny's breath was taken from her as she felt Oliver's arms bring her close as one hand found her lower back and the other held hers. He had a smile on his face and his gorgeous blue eyes were sparkling right into hers.

"You look beautiful tonight, Miss Weasley." He told her quietly.

Ginny felt herself blushing. "I do believe it's Mrs Potter now." She replied. "But you can call me Ginny."

His smile widened. "Well pardon me. You look beautiful tonight, _Ginny_." He corrected himself.

The sound of her first name on his lips sent shivers down her spine. Was it her or did it sound incredibly erotic when he said it? "Thank you." She replied a little breathlessly.

Oliver didn't respond, but only pulled her closer towards him. Now they weren't looking at each other anymore, but her head was almost resting on his shoulder. Their bodies were barely touching, which set all of Ginny's nerves on fire, and she felt his lips by her ear. Her eyes closed on their own accord.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked quietly in her ear and Ginny suppressed the urge to moan. She was hoping with all her might that Harry wasn't watching them at the moment, but she felt that Oliver would know and be more careful if he was. "I feel like a bad host. You don't fail to miss a single one of my parties, yet I never seem to talk to you." He continued.

He was incredible dancer, Ginny noticed. He led her in a way where she knew exactly where to put her foot next. His movements were incredibly smooth and it seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing. A definite plus. Not to mention, his cologne smelled incredible as well.

"Of course I'm enjoying myself." She replied, her voice weaker than she meant it to be. "I wouldn't come if I wasn't, would I?" She asked.

"Of course not." He answered, his voice amused. She knew he could tell the effect that he was having on her, and he was enjoying every second of it. The song became a little more upbeat this time and Oliver began to lead her into a faster pace step. Soon Ginny was being spun here and there as he made her move the way she had never before. And once the song was done, they ended in a big finish, for everyone to see.

Ginny only then became aware of the fact that people had been watching them. Everyone was clapping and Ginny could distinguish Harry's smiling face from the crowd. He didn't seem to have noticed a thing. Good. Ginny sighed a breath of relief and turned back to look at Oliver's eyes. He was smiling at her, but his eyes were showing something completely different. They had turned a darker shade of blue and were now clouded over in an emotion Ginny knew all too well. Lust.

As the applause died down and music started again, Oliver let go of Ginny and bent down to kiss her hand. "Thank you for the dance, Ginny." He said. Then, lowering his voice and stepping a bit closer to her, he added, "I hope to see you under some different circumstances sometime soon." only loud enough for her to hear, before smiling at her and walking the other way.

Ginny was still flushed and staring after him when Harry appeared by her side. "That was quite the show you two put on there." He said, his voice light and cheer full, ensuring her he hadn't understood anything that went on. She turned to face his grinning face and tried her best to smile back.

"Yeah, it was fun." She said quickly. "Are you thirsty? I feel like I could drink an ocean!" She exclaimed waving her hands in front of her face in order to fan herself.

"I'll go get you a drink." He suggested quickly. He kissed her cheek and leaned in to her. "You were beautiful out there." He told her before he turned around and walked over to the refreshment table. Ginny sighed in relief and looked around. She just really couldn't be around Harry right now. Looking around, her eyes caught a pair of green ones that were looking straight at her. She blushed as Oliver winked at her.

_Bathroom._She thought quickly and rushed toward the door. Just as she had reached it a hand grabbed her arm and jerked her around.

"Going somewhere?" He whispered in her ear, his other hand wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer. Their proximity made her breath catch in her throat.

"Just to the lavatory." She whispered back. His hand traveled lower on her back.

"I don't think so." He replied huskily.

"But -" She tried to protest but his breath on her skin, his hands on her body, and the heat radiating from his was making her incredibly light-headed and it was hard to form words at the moment. "Harry..." She managed to croak out.

"He's doing fine..." Oliver replied. "Look at him, deep in conversation with Ginger Highland's manager. He won't even notice." When Ginny looked over to the refreshment table she found that indeed, Harry was talking to a short Asian man, two drinks sitting next to him on the table, completely forgotten. So she let herself be slowly pulled out of the main room where the party was held and into a corridor.

Before she knew what was going on, Oliver had dragged her left, right, another right and left again until he had stopped suddenly and pushed her up against the wall very roughly indeed. He stopped and looked into her eyes for a moment before leaning closer.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." He whispered huskily before covering her mouth with his own. Ginny moaned the second their lips made contact. She had dreamed about it for so long, that when it actually happened, it felt like pure bliss. He deepened the kiss without another moment of hesitation. His tongue entered her mouth and found hers, quickly challenging it to a duel for power. Ginny willingly gave in and let him explore her mouth as he completely filled up her senses. His scent, taste, touch, it was all making her head spin.

Somewhere deep in the back of her mind Ginny knew she shouldn't be doing this. That if she let it get any further, she would regret it someday. But there was no stopping now. Oliver had completely taken over for her and she was no longer in control of her actions.

She gasped when she felt his hand make contact with her thigh. His touch felt electric. His other hand grabbed her other leg and lifted it so she could wrap it around his waist. At the same time he ground his hips into hers, showing her just how much he was enjoying this. She groaned and thrust her hips forward, yearning for more friction where she needed it the most.

His lips began traveling down her neck, leaving little love bites along the way. Ginny knew she'd have to cover those up in a bit. His hands began sliding her dress from top down, so it was kind of bunched around her middle. He was quick to undo her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Ginny gasped as she felt her hardened nipples catch a whiff of cool air. Her sensations were even more intensified as his wet mouth began sucking on them. She quickly wrapped her fingers in his hair and moaned loudly.

Oliver looked up and grinned sexily at her, knowing he was driving her crazy with his actions. She glared down at him, not wanting him to stop. Thrusting her hips forward again, she got him to groan and his lips immediately found hers again. His hand was now once again on her thigh, traveling further up. When he reached his target, he could tell she was soaking wet already. He carelessly ripped off her dripping-and-barely-there thongs and entered a finger into her. Ginny moaned loudly and bit down on his lip. Oliver quickly added another finger as he started pumping in and out of her.

"Oli -" Ginny tried to say his name but found it difficult. "Oliver...Fuck me...Now...Please...!" She managed to get out barely.

She heard him chuckle, but he didn't need to be told twice. She heard him undo his belt and then his zipper. Within a split second, he was positioned at her entrance and without another moment of hesitation he entered her.

Ginny moaned loudly, her head thrown back against the wall and her back arched towards him. She hadn't realized how big he would be until he had entered her, and although he stretched her out quite a bit, it felt bloody good. She felt him pull out a little only to thrust into her again. She had to stop herself from screaming louder this time. Damn.

"So...tight..." Oliver groaned as he began thrusting more and more, faster each time. Ginny quickly leaned forward and pushed their lips together in a fierce and passionate kiss. As they found a steady pace, their tongues were battling just as intensely, his tongue imitating the movements of his cock. Ginny had to bite down on his lower lip to stop herself from screaming once again.

"Faster!" She panted, needing to feel him more. His thrusts sped up and her back began hitting the wall behind her with each time. She knew it would hurt tomorrow but she didn't give a damn at the moment. All she cared about was the amazing feeling of his cock inside her. Soon they were both sweating and panting furiously while thrusting at an incredible pace.

Ginny could tell she was close as her muscles began clenching around him. He had noticed too, apparently, for he leaned into her ear and whispered, "Let go, Ginny. I want to hear you scream."

This pushed Ginny over the edge. She felt the first wave of an orgasm hit her and she did just as she was told. She screamed his name loudly, not bothering to stop herself this time. Her clenching muscles around him were too much for him as well and he came with a sudden burst, spilling his seed into. Wave after wave hit them and Ginny milked his cock for all it was worth.

Once they were done, they both slumped against the wall, Oliver supporting himself on her. They both tried to catch their breath before attempting to move. Finally, Oliver set her feet back on the ground carefully and Ginny stood up. She began adjusting her dress back over herself, a little clumsily.

She heard him chuckle as he was watching her and glared up at him. "You could help, you know." She told him. He grabbed his wand from his back pocket and flicked it once - they were both cleaned up - and then again - and they were both fully dressed. "Thank you." She said.

He smiled at her. Grabbing her hips, he quickly pulled her in for another kiss. This one was definitely much more calm and sweet, letting her know he was thanking her. She pulled away and hesitated a bit before opening her eyes again. Had she really had amazing sex with one of the most attractive men in the whole entire world just now?

"We definitely have to do that again." She whispered.

"Oh, trust me." He replied. "I'll make sure we have plenty of opportunities to do more of this." He grabbed her hand and began walking back to where they came from. "But for now we have to go back, people will be looking for us."

Ginny nodded and began walking. But only a couple of steps later, Oliver stopped and turned back to her. "Actually, you might want to go fix yourself up a little bit." He said. "You know...Cover up your neck a little bit?" He smirked as he said. Ginny smiled back at him.

"See you back there then." She told him, and with a wink walked to where she knew the lavatory was. This should be fun. Covering up proof of a passionate encounter was always hard to do, even with magic.


End file.
